Indecent Proposal
by Brookebynature
Summary: Today, when you called me your wife, you made it sound like the ugliest word in the world." He had to do something, and somehow "I love you" just didn't seem enough. After 2X15. Chuck/Blair oneshot.


**A/N- **Two posts in a day! Go me! haha. This is just a one shot, half inspired by Lynn who asked me for one, and (obviously) half inspired by the events of last night's show. So cruel, yet so brilliant I was torn. But this is what I'd love to have happened. Unrealistic, but hey, that's why they call it fiction right?

Dedicated to every Chuck and Blair fan who was willing him to fight for her in that elevator.

**

* * *

**

**Indecent Proposal**

"_Today, when you called me your wife, you made it sound like the ugliest word in the world."_

Flowers weren't enough, he should have known that. He'd not even opted for the cream roses he knew were her favourites, only bought a bunch of a half dozen of the things, even if they had cost more than the entire collection of flowers from any other florist in Manhattan.

Fuchsia pink for an 'I'm sorry gesture' was most probably the worst colour he could have chosen, and yet they were the most perfect bouquet in the store. He fingered each petal gently, closing his eyes as he inhales the scent. They didn't even smell good enough for Blair Waldorf.

He sat, no scotch glass this evening, no loosened tie, unbuckled belt, no messy hair, no unshaven face, just tired of self-destructing. For something which had taken up so much of his energy for the past month, he had nothing to show for it save for the absence of Blair. Even her earlier words were just a memory for him now, the only ones echoing in his head disgusting him so much that he wished they weren't there at all.

He had only two options, the strongest being that rooftop he'd stood on only days ago (or any rooftop for that matter). Dying knowing that Blair Waldorf hated him seemed like the best idea. That way, he couldn't leave anything behind.

The other option, never present in the back of his mind until this very moment was stupid, unattainable, absurd, yet there was something about it that was brilliant and couture and so unexpected that it could offer him a platform to at least a mild acceptation of his apology from Blair.

He knew he wanted to marry her, had done since the Hamptons, but he'd always thought he'd wait, at least until she graduated Yale or he got her pregnant, probably both. Still, if he made the gesture, even if she refused to accept it, she'd know.

Somehow, _I love you _just didn't seem enough anymore.

He'd need a day. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be cheap. But then, he figured Blair Waldorf was never either of those two things anyway, and so it was fitting that he give her everything she least expected.

-

He hadn't been at school today. He wasn't skulking the hallways, throwing insults or making cheap ill-fitting apologies like she'd expected. The tiniest part of her worried that he might be on a rooftop with a glass of scotch somewhere, but then she remembered she was done, she'd told him so, and he was Jack's problem now, not hers. So she carried on brushing through the silken ringlets of her chocolate curls, pausing as she reached the nape of her neck to remember how his lips once felt against her skin there, how his breath, laced with alcohol and cigarettes burned across her like fire, how his hands tangled in her now smooth hair. She was done, and yet she figured she never really would be, because whatever they were would never be over.

She stiffened in her seat when she heard the ping of the elevator, but breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Dorota's hurried footsteps. The maid was under strict instructions to allow nobody but Serena into the house.

"Miss Blair!" The maid shouted, her small heels clacking against the floor in the reception room. "Miss Blair!"

"Dorota I said no visitors!" She shouted back down, setting the brush atop of the vanity table.

"Miss Blair you need come down here now!"

"Urgh." Blair groaned, pushing back the stool before opening the locked door. "Dorota I said no-"

"You must look!" The maid interrupted her before she had chance to finish, one leg hanging in the air in the space between the open elevator and the hallway.

"Hasn't my mother told you it's rude to interrupt people? Where are your manners? And why is your leg like that? Did Serena get drunk again? I knew Humphrey was bad news, I told her to-"

Her lips stopped moving the minute she reached the elevator, its interior filled with cream roses. Suddenly her throat was dry, her eyes heavy as she took it all in.

"There is note." Dorota pointed to a small cream envelope poking out from a basket of roses. "Maybe it say who did this."

Blair gulped and stepped inside, and as the maid moved her leg from its precarious dangling position, the door pinged once more and closed, leaving Blair inside with trembling hands as she reached for the envelope.

_Those flowers weren't enough. C x_

She knew he was behind this, that only he would have filled her elevator with her favourite flowers, and she knew she shouldn't even be inside, because she had no idea where this was going, and as much as she didn't want to find out, the curiosity within her won the argument.

He was right though, the flowers weren't enough for what he said, for what he'd let her go through without even a murmur of a thank you.

And when the elevator doors opened again, she was met with the sight of a black limo, the very same limo she'd lost her…innocence in months ago.

"Miss Waldorf." The driver greeted her, removing his hat before he opened the door for her. "Mr Bass asked me to give you this."

The driver handed her another cream envelope before closing the door. Opening it with still trembling fingers, she read his words scrawled in black ink.

_It's not what you think. C x_

She rolled her eyes. She'd be damned if he thought a few flowers in an elevator would get him sex in the back of that limo.

"Where are we going?" Blair demanded, tapping on the driver's window. "It's late and I have homework. If this is Chuck screwing around, I-"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Miss Waldorf." The driver replied.

"Then let me out here. I'll walk home."

"I can't let you out of a moving vehicle."

"Then stop."

"I can't stop, there's too much traffic."

"Pull over!" She demanded again, casting the envelope onto the leather seat beside her.

"Miss Waldorf I am under strict instruction from Mr Bass that I bring you here safe. If I stopped this car I would be jeopardising that."

Relenting as she sat back in her seat, Blair stared out of the window, trying to get an idea of where she might be going. 5th Avenue at night seemed pointless. Nothing was open.

-

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for Blair to find a man dressed in a black suit holding yet another cream envelope.

"Good evening Miss Waldorf." He smiled, handing her the envelope. "I was asked to give you this."

Tearing open the letter, she stood, body shaking in the cold January air.

_For everything you did for me after Bart died. For everything you've done for me period. _

"There's something else." The man told her, pulling a small navy box out of his breast pocket before handing it to her.

Opening it, Blair gasped as she saw a pair of beautiful diamond earrings set against navy velvet.

"I understand these match a certain Erickson Beamon necklace?"

Blair nodded in awe. Flowers and such amazing jewellery might be leading to her accepting Chuck's apology but there certainly wasn't going to be any limo sex.

"May I?" The man asked, offering a leather gloved hand. Blair nodded with a small unsure smile and swept her curls to her left side, and when he'd finished, swept them across to her right in order for the man to fix the back onto the other earring. "They look stunning." He smiled as Blair released her hair from her cold hands.

"You must come inside." He instructed. "Mr Bass has something for you."

What Chuck could possibly have for her at almost midnight on Fifth Avenue was beyond Blair. There were no light - every store was closed. Every store apart from Tiffany's.

And there, just inside the doorway stood Chuck, hair combed, face shaven, eyes clear and bright, lips parted, his hands clutching a half dozen cream roses tied with the prettiest cream chiffon bow.

She wanted to narrow her eyes at him in suspicion, but glancing around she saw yet more flowers, every single one a cream rose. Her brown eyes would only widen in response as he offered her a small smile and his hands held out the bouquet for her to take.

"What's all this?" Blair asked, half-demanding, half-choking as she tried to take everything in.

Chuck stepped a little closer. "Somehow, 'I love you' just didn't seem enough."

"It would have been." Blair replied quietly. "If you'd said it when it counted."

"But I didn't." He shrugged simply. "Just like I didn't thank you for everything you did for me when Bart died. You saved me."

Blair only shrugged. "Jack saved you. I was just there."

"You think Jack stopped me from jumping off that building?"

She shrugged again, tried to turn away as he moved her curls gently away from her face to reveal the new earrings.

"It was you Blair." He continued, his eyes seemingly even brighter as he stared at the jewellery. "It was always you."

She tried to turn her head again but he just caught her chin in his finger tips and so she resisted. Even him holding her face seemed more delicate now than any time he'd ever held her before Bart died.

"This isn't just because I'm sorry." He told her quietly. "Or because I love you." His fingers reached inside his breast pocket and Blair's heart begun to hammer in her chest. "But I am, and I do."

He stepped closer still, and Blair found her fingers balled up, clenched, waiting for him to continue. "It's because I want you. I _always _wanted you, and I'll always want you." He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. "To be my wife."

She felt light-heated, dizzy, like she was going to pass out just staring at the diamonds and then at Chuck, and then back at the diamonds.

"And if you don't like this ring, you can have any other in this store."

It was his mother's ring, she knew it, and she wouldn't settle for anything else.

He bent down on his left knee, his right one shaking ever-so-slightly. "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

She looked at him, her eyes cloudy as his own just watched her. She was wearing an old cardigan with a silk garment that resembled more of a negligee than a dress, and she didn't even have a head-band in place. And to add to it all, she hated him more than anyone else in the world.

"Chuck Bass this is the world's most indecent proposal." Her voice was a whisper, almost inaudible, but he heard. And he waited. "For the record, I still hate you."

And yet she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather spend the rest of her life with.

"But yes." She smiled, her hands grabbing at his jacket to bring him up to her, her lips resting against his as the navy box nestled between them. "Yes I'll marry you."

* * *

Because their end scene was heartbreaking. And because, on the show, I wouldnt have it any other way. But I figured we all needed something like this :)

Review? Please?


End file.
